


Still The One

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Angst, F/F, NaJeong, happy 2yeon day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Nayeon is Jeongyeon’s soulmate. Everyone’s aware of that fact, yet, Jeongyeon still chose to let her go just because of one misunderstanding.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Still The One

**Author's Note:**

> 2Yeon/NaJeong will remain as THAT superior ship, I just know... :)

Im Nayeon. She’s everybody’s sunshine, especially Jeongyeon’s. With her bunny teeth and a charming smile, she can get everyone’s attention and uWus, it’s one of her techniques and one of the reasons why Jeongyeon fell for her. The girl is lighthearted, so loud, amazed by little, cute things right away, does acrostic poems that will shoot someone’s heart, has a contagious laugh, expresses her feelings so well that sometimes she will just hit you because she’s excited or scared or just extremely happy. She likes kids but makes them cry. She likes to show affection by giving hugs and kisses, but people around her refuses to it in a teasing manner. She’s bright, can be described as someone’s light, and can comfort a person because of her wise words that convinces them that everything will be okay.

Yoo Jeongyeon. She’s a coward. She’s a fool. If someone is to describe her, the words associated with coward and fool suits her. Is it that harsh? Maybe, because she let go of the person described above with just one misunderstanding of all the misunderstandings they have for 10 years. Besides that, she also likes to clean her apartment, not fond of kids because they are naughty and noisy, likes to play with dogs instead, gives honest and frank advice, laughs without any sound, likes to joke and give pick-up lines to her close friends. Despite that almost mixed up personalities, Nayeon stayed by her side and accepted her, loved her and cared for her even if the girl already pushes her away. Her secret is that she’s a softie inside only for Nayeon.

They were at the push and pull stage most of the times before they, actually it’s just Jeongyeon, finally admitted that they indeed love each other. It’s like she refuses, so many times, but in the end, she still fell in the girl’s glamour. She’s a tsundere for her. She always says that she hates Nayeon acting cute on her, when she pouts, uses her small voice, and bright eyes when in reality it makes her heart flutter, makes her want to pinch her cheeks, makes her want to keep her in her pocket forever. Meanwhile, Nayeon always likes to annoy Jeongyeon with those charms because she knows deep inside the girl likes it too. She always likes to link arms with her, kiss her on the cheek, stare at her with teasing eyes, or stick out her tongue that will earn her either a glare or a scary look from Jeongyeon.

They have many differences, yet they still managed to stay with each other for ten long years as girlfriends, best friends, sisters, soul mates. They stayed through thick and thin, good and bad times, rainy and sunny days. They are each other’s Yin and Yang. They complement each other. They have already witnessed each other being miserable and extremely joyful and sad and unwanted and in different moods and emotions yet they stayed all throughout. They are each other’s shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold, ears to listen to any story, arms to welcome each other in any state. They are always, always next to each other and everyone decided that no one can really separate the two of them except there’s one time that happened that changed both of their perspectives. It was a hard time, it was really a hard time that made Jeongyeon regret for life.

One month after their tenth year anniversary, Nayeon decided to tell her long-term goals to Jeongyeon as she plans on sharing the rest of her life with the girl. She discussed that it is time to invest for their house and lot, for their own car, that they should start earning not just for their respective families, but also for their own family in the future as well, that they should get ready for marriage life because Nayeon is confident that their endgame is with each other, still. She discussed every detail of it with a voice so excited and bright smile that she did not notice Jeongyeon’s serious face, almost ready to interrupt Nayeon but she can’t, she just can’t. Her head hurts because of her stressful work, but Nayeon’s voice echoes in her mind including her future plans. She wants to scream, wants to throw everything she has in sight because she’s really mad in the whole world, in herself.

“But where am I in that plan, Nayeon?”

“Jeongie?”

“Did you even ask my side and consider it?”

“Jeongyeon.”

“You know that I still don’t have a stable job, right? That I want to be more? That I want everything to be stable first before all that?”

“It’s not like that, Jeong. Of course, I already know that. I just want us to be ready in the near future, I want us to have concrete plans about that.”

Was it immature? Was it childish? Was it so selfish? Jeongyeon walked out after that, told her that their relationship ended there already. Nayeon did not run after her, they just both cried that night. Jeongyeon regretted right away, of course. She regretted letting go of Nayeon just like that, because of that little misunderstanding they had, just because of that future plans that they really should be prepared at that time. She did not even listen to Nayeon’s whole discussion about it. She did not even consider her side, their ten years they spent together. She just walked away like she’s throwing everything about them. She did something—her biggest regret in life that let her have nightmares and did not help her sleep peacefully. She regretted everything because even if she ask for a second chance with the girl after so many months of contemplating with the sin she made, she won’t still have it because Nayeon is not like that, Nayeon won’t let herself be hurt again by the same person. She was so selfish, she did not even think before bursting all her emotions to the girl. She let her mind win over her whole being that led her to a miserable life without Nayeon by her side.

Fun fact is that Nayeon already got all the papers for their house and lot, already has the rings for their engagement, already prepared for their next chapters in life and wants to surprise Jeongyeon after her discussion, but that stupidity happened and everything seems so wrong, so dark that immediately led her to the extreme stage of her illness so she does not bother to run after the girl, but she did not expect the situation to be that serious. She did not expect that Jeongyeon won’t say sorry, won’t persuade her to get back together again. She did not expect that the result of just choosing herself that one time will lead to Jeongyeon giving up everything about them. 

Nayeon is her soulmate, Jeongyeon is so sure of that. The girl always insists on staying and that’s why she loves her so much. Nayeon’s the only one who endured her personality, who endured everything about her. Nayeon still smiles despite the pain. She always wipes her tears away. She always comforts her. Actually, the girl’s stronger and braver than her, their friends don’t know about that. She’s more than everything for Jeongyeon because she’s the best girl for her. She’s the only one who can make her calm, who can make her warm, who can make her do things that she do not know she’s capable of doing so. She’s the only one who can make her smile, laugh until there’s actual tears in her eyes because of how happy she is, who can make her feel overwhelmed because of overflowing love, care, and appreciation Nayeon shows, who can make her feel safe, and who can make her feel that she’s home, she’s always home because Nayeon herself is Jeongyeon’s home.

Jeongyeon won’t make it with Nayeon again because she was gone, she was long gone now that even if Jeongyeon will insist on how many chances with the girl, she will never come back, she won’t rise back from the dead. She regretted because she did not even notice that her girl was sick, but still tried to fight for her, fight for their relationship because she wants them to last. She regretted not saying sorry to her. She regretted not checking on her. She regretted seeing Nayeon’s tomb in front of her, not being able to fix things with her until her last moment. She regretted everything because after all what happened, Jeongyeon knows for how long that Nayeon is still the one, Nayeon will always be the one for her.

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter


End file.
